


Birthday Ride

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Smut Prompts for Practiceeee [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, sex in a limo, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Smut prompt from Tumblr for practice (My tumblr is PoppysSuperGirl)Prompt:





	Birthday Ride

The partition is up, the driver’s discreet, there’s music playing, and the leather smell from the seats is covered by the sickly sweet of the icing on her breasts.

Yes, it’s the perfect birthday present for Kara. Well, at least in Cat’s opinion it is. 

Kara’s already opening the door and Cat crosses her legs at the ankles to draw in her attention. Oh, it sure works. Kara lights fires up Cat’s skin with her gaze, slowly sliding up to her face-

“Happy Birthday, darling.” 

Cat thought she knew what it felt like to be devoured by someone’s eyes. But no. No this is like Kara’s spotted a long-lost favorite recipe, made to perfection. The darkening of her eyes sends shivers up Cat’s spine.

This was a really good idea.

Kara doesn’t say anything. She closes the door behind herself and pauses as the car starts to move. She’s hunched over Cat, one leg on the seat, crowding Cat’s own, and the other balancing her on the floor. It’s like she can’t decide where to start the feast. Cat breathes in and breathes in again, she’s going to need the extra oxygen.

It’s a long drive to the beach house.

But Kara doesn’t move. She just stares. Running her eyes up and down Cat’s body, consuming her. It’s- It’s more than anyone could take.

“Woul-” She has to clear her throat because Kara’s eyes aren’t dark, they’re black, the blue all but gone. “Would you like to unwrap your gift?” 

She doesn’t get a response, just Kara’s hand on her ankle, stilling her. Oh. Oh god. She’s already wet, has been for a while now. Kara’s got to be able to smell it. She must know what kind of condition Cat’s in right now.

But she’s just looking. Staring and - and licking her lips and Cat has to clench because when this dam breaks, the car may not survive, let alone Cat herself.

She wants whatever Kara wants. It is her birthday after all. Oral? Fine, great even. That slow fucking that Kara enjoys performing to make Cat squirm? Excellent. The one time they’d tried anal and Cat had come so hard she couldn’t breathe? Fantastic.

Her arousal’s already dripping onto the seats, she’s going to have to reupholster. Her nipples pebble and it’s like Kara’s already touching her, already on her. Fuck. Her heart’s hammering too, she’s got strawberries on the floorboard but she can’t move.

Not with Kara’s hand twitching on her ankle. Not with her eyes already fucking Cat into oblivion.

“Are you going to touch me?”

She can barely get the words out through her pants. Every nerve in her body ready and waiting. Christ, a single movement would be enough to get her off at this point. 

Kara moves her hand, achingly slowly, to the icing covering Cat’s core. She doesn’t miss, she doesn’t hesitate, her finger finds Cat’s clit immediately. Cat snaps forward so quickly she nearly smashes her face into Kara’s. 

But Kara’s already moved out of the way, already dipping her head to look Cat in the eyes. 

“Thank you for my present. My wish is for you to come now.”

And come Cat does. Shaking and gripping at Kara. She gets icing everywhere and Kara’s already got three fingers thrusting into Cat. 

There’s no way the music covers her shout.


End file.
